Late Nights
by Kaiyoung
Summary: Clint comes home to a late night surprise. AN- its a first story there will be some mistakes, if any beta is looking I do need some help as I am in the middle of writing something new.


A/N- First Story, this one was stuck in my head. I am in avid denial about AOU and Bruce's relationship or lack of with Natasha.

Disclaimer- I don't own them, if I did Nat and Clint would be together.

It was late when he came in; he was tired and dirty but determined that he would make it home before dawn. Three back to back missions and he hadn't seen Natasha in a month. He missed her and he missed Phil. Leaving the hanger where the plane had landed he headed up to drop of his completed mission report to the director before he headed home.

Stepping in the elevator after having dropped of his report he leaned against the side of the elevator, shoulders sagging in tiredness. He debated driving but the way he was feeling he might crash and then Natasha would kill him for putting himself in that position.

Walking the few blocks away from base he caught a cab and gave the driver directions to his and Natasha's apartment in Brooklyn. Dozing with his head against the window he couldn't wait to get home.

Pulling up to a brownstone in Brooklyn it was lavish like Starks or modest like Rogers it was just right for them. Paying the driver he quickly got out and made his way upstairs. Opening the lock quietly he dropped his bag at the door and walking through the living room he dropped his bow on the counter making a note to clean it and put it away later.

Toeing of his shoe he pulled his shirt over his head making his way to the bedroom he opened the door softly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the soft candle light of the bedroom he leaned against the white door as his breath hitched at the sight that met his eyes.

Natasha was riding Phil's cock arms braced on his chest, head tilted back with a spill of red hair flowing till it brushed the tops of Phil's chest the candle light making it look like blood. Breasts in the air, Phil's arms were holding tight to her hips as she rode him slowly. Low moans falling out of her mouth as Phil bucked up into her.

Catching Phil's eye he moved forward, standing in front of the bed, Clint ran his hand from Natasha's neck down to run over her full breasts. Stopping at her left breast he gently squeezed her hard nipples. Hearing her cry out he did it again, god he missed that sound.

Phil smirked as he felt Tasha clench around him, he knew she missed Clint as much as he did. The archer's rough hands that ran over their body and strummed them to his tune like no one else could.

Kicking off his boots he climbed on the bed, pausing to dip his head and press a kiss to Phil's mouth. Sitting up he resumed his path down to Natasha's navel running his fingers over her mound. Hearing her whimper as he dragged his rough finger over her clit. "Clint please" crying out for him to touch her again.

Looking down at Phil to see if it was ok with him and getting a nod he stroked her clit making her back arch and tightened around Phil. Dipping his head he worried a nipple between his teeth soothing it afterwards with his tongue.

Pulling Phil up into a seated position he tilted his head to the side pressing his lips to Phil, biting on his lip and tugging until Phil gave him access. Natasha tilting her head up to watch them kiss could feel herself getting wetter, nipples growing tighter.

Grabbing a hold of Clint's belt she started to tug it impatient to feel him against her. Succeeding in tugging his belt away she shoved his pants below his waist, gripping him she ran his hand up and over his shaft, paying attention to his weeping head. She bent over and took him in her mouth. Being as flexible she was able to keep Phil deep in her as she deep throated Clint.

Feeling Phil lift her and reposition her legs till she was on her knees, Clint holding tight to her as she hollowed her cheeks out. His hands wrapping around her hair tugging gently at the strands as she swallowed him down.

Head bobbing up and down she knew he was close as the grip in her hair tightened. Feeling Phil reach between them and run circles over her clit. She felt herself tighten around him as she grounded her hip backwards into his cock.

Back arching as her orgasm slammed into her, Natasha shook with exertion. Phil reached up and grabbed her breast as Clint gripped her hair they booth came spilling into her both at either ends filling her completely she had missed this in the last month.

As they collapsed on to the bed, curling around each other Natasha in the middle face pressed to Clint's chest as Phil held them both. "I missed you" Sleepily pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

Feeling Phil lift himself gently he leaned over to meet the man as they kissed "Rest it's my turn next" Grinning at Clint's words, Phil laid his head on the pillow pulling Tasha to curl up against him. Clint curling up to Tasha's front.

That's all folks, thanks for reading please leave me a review. I don't have a beta so all mistakes and I am sure there is much are my own.


End file.
